The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for data acquisition, and more particularly, to a lossless real-time data acquisition apparatus and method that acquires data; manages data depending on whether a history server succeeds in transmitting data, thus deletes data from a local data storage unit if positive and maintains data if negative; and attempts to re-transmit data to prevent data from becoming lost.
A supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system performs monitoring and control remotely on various industrial facilities and acquires data.
For example, the SCADA system installs and operates a system that may obtain data such as an open and close state of a circuit breaker, a bus voltage, and wire data from a substation for power supply facility automation and control the opening and closing of the circuit breaker and the tap change of the substation.
The SCADA system includes a data acquisition apparatus acquiring data and a history server storing the history of acquired data.
Typically, the data acquisition apparatus regularly transmits data to a predetermined history server if acquiring data. However, there is a limitation in that data transmitted from the acquisition apparatus to the history server while communication between the data acquisition apparatus and the history server is disconnected is lost.